One Shots
by Ruffian194
Summary: I believe this will turn into a collaboration of all the new one-shots I make while I should be doing my work at school. Enjoy. Please review.
1. Sleep

This may be the start of a grouping of one-shots.  
I won't move the one-shots I already have up into here.  
This may be just my one-shots made in school.  
So for now. I present to you...

* * *

**Sleep**

"Police Girl. Stand up. Run."

"Uh. Kinda can't, Master. Not only is my leg barely connected, but all the bones are shattered. And I know that wouldn't be a big deal for you and that I heal extremely fast, but I've lost a ton of blood and don't have all the crazy, psycho powers you have. So-Ouch!"

"You filthy scum. You dared to injure my fledgling, not once but twice? And once while she was speaking to me? Hm…Well Baskerville is hungry…"

"Ahhh!"

--A&S--

"Rrr…"

"Now Police Girl. You can't move on your own and you're disobeying."

Don't you dare touch me, Master. I refuse. I'll sit here and wait for backup to pick me up."

You sily girl. I was the backup."

"No! No! Stop! Master, stop it!"

"Stop moving. You'll fall. I'm helping you. Close your eyes."

"Fine."

"Sleep, Seras. Sleep."

_Mission complete. All targets eliminated._

_Good. You may retire for tonight._

_Yes, my master._

_Where's Seras?_

_Here._

_Where's 'here' Alucard?_

_Bed._

--S&A--

Alucard laid Seras down inside the coffin.

"Where are we, Master," Seras said, more than half asleep.

"Sh, Seras. Sleep."

And he climbed into his coffin beside her, closing the lid after him.

* * *

Here you guys go. (R&R.)  
I wrote this in class (on index cards) while I was being lazy and extremely bored and not paying attention like I probably should've been. (R&R)  
I posted it as a way to placate you guys. I want you to know that yes I am working on the next half of the last _It Can't Be_ chapter but while I'm doing that I'm working on two other things. (R&R)  
You won't see the two other ones. They're original works. And don't ask me to put them on FictionPress. I refuse wholeheartedly. People have been stealing other peoples' stories there. I do have some stuff there though. I will be taking it down soon so if you wish to read it while you can, be my guess. (R&R)

--Liz. =)


	2. Doomed

**AN: How is "unchangingly" a word but not "unhelpingly"? Even Word has it underlined in red. What?**

This was it. There was nothing they could do. Nothing Seras or Integra could do. They and their team were _doomed_ at the beginning and they were _doomed_ now, at the end. All they could do was try as hard as they could to win this battle. And they did, all of them. But not all the help in the world could save them now.

Not Seras' strength, speed, third eye, or super cat-like reflexes could help them. Not her familiar or her angry (or hungry) demonic blood-lust. Not her Harkonnan, Vladimir, or even her new gun, Charon, could help change their present _doomed _state. Not even Integra's leadership or shooting skills. Not her swordsmanship or determination. No. Not anything. They were just utterly, and unchangingly _doomed_. And just as their imminent doom was descending upon them-

"What are you doing?"

"AHH!"

"Quick Seras!"

"What's going on-"

"What's wrong Seras?! Integra?!"

"N-Nothing," Seras said, answering both her Master's and comrades' questions, "Just doing a bit of target practice is all." Looking up at Alucard, in utter _doom_ and guilt, she said, conspiratorially hushed, into the mouthpiece on her headphones, "I'll talk to you guys in like an hour. Peace." Which got back a few "BYE!"s to which she said in a normal voice, "Shut up, Pip."

"Huh? Hey! I haven't talked to you in awhile!"

"Shut up. Pip."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll just go ba-IS THAT A XBOX?!"

"Pip, shut up!"

Integra (instead of trying to cover up what she'd been doing with and like Seras), got up and looked at Seras, said "I'm Sorry", turned back to Alucard and said "As your Master, I forbid you to make fun of me for this" and walked away, lighting a cigar.

For awhile there was nothing but silence. Then...

"Can I play?"

Now, looking back up at her Master in a mix of terror and surprise, Seras knew that she was without a doubt _doomed_.

* * *

**So I was right in thinking that this would turn into a collaboration of one-shots. I have one more already done, just gonna let this one sit up there though for a few days. see how it goes. And then post the next chapter. *cough*R&R*cough***

**Btw. I'd like to apologize for my terrible grammar on the first chapter, and my lack of quotation marks. I will eventually get around to fixing those, but for now enjoy the stories. (R&R)*cough***


	3. Caller & Doomed

It'd been years. Really. It'd been a really really long time since she was a part of Hellsing. Now she lived alone. By herself in a quaint town house in a nice part of London. She never really had any callers considering she didn't really have people come over. Like at all. She didn't know. She'd made plenty of new friends and all but wasn't ever comfortable inviting them over. Or telling them where she lived. So when she did have a _caller_ it came as a surprise. Like today. Just now.  
She was sitting in the living area, watching TV and contemplating whether or not she should go get one of the few blood pack she had left or just kick everything to the dust for once and be a real vampire, when there was a knock at her door, signifying a _caller. _Looking both shocked and confused she turn toward the front door. There was another knock. Telling her the _caller_ was still outside waiting. So standing up and approaching the door cautiously, she felt forward for a supernatural aura. There was none. Nothing aside from maybe a strong male human, but otherwise nothing out of the ordinary. So slowly she unlocked and opened the door. Revealing that she had been utterly wrong and that her _caller_ was in fact her _doom_. Fore before her stood...Alucard. And he did not look happy.  
How long had this _doom_ been upon her, free and searching for her? And behind him she saw another figure approaching, securing her _doomed_ fate. Fore with this figure came her _doom_ double fold. The Captain. Alive and healthy. And carrying a package. How long had Integra been dead? How long had Alucard been searching for her? Why hadn't she known he'd been masking his aura? Was that really a GameStop bag that the Captain was holding? And a bag from the local liquor store too? And why is he and Alucard shaking hands and grinning at each other? Oh no. It looks as if Seras is _doomed _to have no choice and to have to put up with these two for quite a while.

* * *

**Please review? Please? It's all I ask. I promise.  
I have more one-shots coming. Promise. So review please! =) **


	4. Mission

They were on a mission. Vampires were running short in England and so Hellsing had to set its eyes farther, looking for prey in other countries. And with that comes secrecy. Not only from mere humans who still knew nothing of vampires' reality but also from the other countries' own vampire fighting force. And that was how Seras found herself at an airport, waiting in the security line with an uncomfortable looking Alucard beside her.

The reason for his lack of comfort, you ask? His clothes, which had been changed from his usual formal attire to that of a normal twenty something year old: jeans and a black v-neck t-shirt, black sneakers and a red jacket in place of his red trench-coat. Seras, standing next to him, wore something similar; black jeans, sandals, and a blue long sleeved shirt. She didn't understand why he didn't feel more comfortable. Personally, she liked the style on him. It fit him nicely, wasn't too much but still enough to draw more than a lot of attention to him. Mostly his chest and from there farther up to his face with its awesome, crazy angles and masculine features. From there the eye is just slowly drawn down his long body, lingering on his broad shoulders and chest again before- '_Stop it Seras,' _Seras mentally smacked herself. _'Control yourself.'_

Getting herself back in check, Seras cautiously let her eyes travel back to her master. Alucard stood there, staring straight ahead and fiddling with the gun in his pocket. Wait. His gun? Crap!

'_Master! What is that still doing in your pocket? You were supposed to put it in the luggage! We're up next and have to go through the metal detectors! What the hell!' _Seras telepathically yelled at him while lightly hitting his arm once and glaring daggers at him. Alucard looked at her, opened his mouth as if to say something before noticing that the line was shifting. With a quick movement, almost as if in panic, he arched his arm up, holding up the gun before swiftly plunging it straight into her own v-neck, right between her boobs.

A squeak was emitted from Seras' throat as she felt the cold metal come into contact with her sensitive skin, and she turned in shock to Alucard, then narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to yell at him. However, nothing ever got the chance to come out, fore just then, with a smirk in place, Alucard bowed her through the metal detectors to the other side where a man ran a second, hand-held metal detector over her. Nothing went off. There were no sirens, no rough hands pushing her into an interrogation room. Just the man waving her passed, the bucket filled with her carry-ons, and of course Alucard's smirk.

* * *

Latest edition to my one-shots. =)  
Short. Very short. Not even 500 words. But I liked it. Funny, cutesy, not really. Shrug.


End file.
